The class
by Susana.Brito
Summary: Little story about the lifes of the "naruto" characters in a modern world. With some adult situations, and LEMON of course... . Hope you enjoy. With the couples sasusaku, naruhina, nejiten, and i can add more if you want.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first chapter. Hope you like it and keep on reading my story. =) **

**Probably there are some linguistic mistakes, but try to understand, English is not my first language. I'm Portuguese ^^**

**Enjoy!**

She used to go by the river, the small wood bridge and the sound of the running water gave her a odd sense of comfort. Not that she was a introverted or calm person, not at all. Actually there wasn't anyone who could be more expressive or snappy than her, fact that many times got her in trouble. A soft breeze lifted her hair, string of long, thin shiny pink hair dancing in the wind. A great feeling of joy was growing inside her chest, and suddenly, not knowing why, a pearly smile lit up her face. It was so peaceful, the sun rising slowly behind the trees and buildings, the sound of the water, her, alone on the bridge. At that time in the morning no one was in the streets yet, or shouldn't…

"Hey, you're Sakura, right?"- an over-exited voice called, with those dark blue eyes shining like a naive child, he made her turn and face him. She nodded affirmatively.

"Great! I'm in your class, you know? Naruto."- he added. Of course she knew who he was; it should be harder not to notice a bomb impact than miss the Uzumaki's presence in a classroom. Apart from his enthusiastic attitude and eccentric behavior, his golden hair and mesmerizing eyes were hard to miss, not to mention his godly body which drove girls crazy in gym classes.

"Well, you should hurry up now Sakura-chan, or you'll fail the first class. Kakashi-sensei is teaching us about the feudal times, as if I couldn't care less. The only thing that I like is when he talks about the ninja skills, and stuff like that. They were like… KATCHAM, you're dead! I wish I could learn that at karate class…"

He was still talking even when he turned at the corner of the street. She shook her head and released a chuckle.

"Well, at some point he'll realize today's Sunday."

"Talking alone forehead? Your lunacy is aggravating."

"Shut up Ino-pig. You're late."

Jokingly, Sakura pushed Ino with one hand. The blond girl laughed and shook her hair. She used to do this a lot, only to show off the long pony-tail and the perfect wide bangs that almost covered her right eye. Ino was one of the prettiest girls in high school, her slim figure, light blue eyes, tanned skin, long blond hair along with her tom-boyish personality made the most desired young female of the class.

"So, why were you talking alone?"

"Ouh, right. You know that hot guy from our class?"

"Of course I do, he's my boyfriend."- Sakura rolled her eyes; she was always bragging about her freaking boyfriend.

"I'm not talking about Sai. It's the blond guy, Naruto."

"Oh, yeah. He's a hottie. I'd do him."

"Of course you would. Is there anyone you wouldn't do?"

"Yah, you."

"Thank God. Anyways , he was going to school."

"Haha. How ludicrous. That guy is so out of this world. Hot though."

"Right, lets get going. Hinata must be waiting."

They walked down the street, heading to the square park where they'd all meet. Talking about Naruto and other things…, well, Ino talking, Sakura mostly listening.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Naruto finally arrived.

"This is weird. Am I the first? Sweeet!"

"You're the first baka to come to school on weekend this year, that's for sure."- a voice whispered in a mix of mocking and bitterness.

"Principal Tsunade…"- the confusion was growing on Naruto's face as he realize his mistake – "Hawaha! You're telling me today is weekend?"

"Sunday!"- she was enjoying seeing him embarrassed.

"Stupid, so stupid! What do I do now?"- he shout, rubbing his hair violently.

"I could give you a private lesson."-she blinked and bent over.

"Hmm?"- his eyes moved from her perfect face, down to her neck, down to her big breasts. She had to be the sexiest principal of the country. Red lips, huge boobs, tiny waist and a round booty, she really looked like a porn star. The blood rushed to his cheeks, he had been looking at "the twins" for a long time now.

"Hey. Are you liking what you're seeing?"- she asked, angry.

"Yeah, a lot."- his brains was still numb when he answered, this was a typical Naruto response.

A hand smacked against his face, waking him from the hypnotic trance he was in. He landed on the ground and looked up.

"I was talking of real lessons you perverted kid."

She turned and walked away. His head was buzzing from the impact, as he grabbed his phone he shout:

"You're the principal and a nurse, how could I know you're talking about real lessons?"- quietly – "and I'm no pervert…"

Raising his phone to the ear: "Hi there Sasuke. Come meet me at the school entry. I did the stupidest thing."

**Review please! If you think there's something wrong in my story I would appreciate if you told me so I can fix it.**

**Be aware, yaoi (lemon) in next chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter. Hope you like it and keep on reading my story. =) **

**As I warned before, probably there are some linguistic mistakes, but try to understand, English is not my first language. I'm Portuguese ^^**

**Enjoy!**

Hinata was sitting on the grass chatting with Neji, Tenten and Kiba. She had some kind of angelic aura: fair skin and really light violet eyes, long black hair with blue and purple highlights and she always wore cute dresses and tops, making her look sweet but still sensual. Around her people felt very good, her innocence and shyness were very amusing. Although Sakura knew that behind all this cuteness Hinata was anything but naive. She had already proved to be a pretty good manipulator leading her cousin to confess his love to Tenten.

"Hi guys!" – Ino started to play with the white dog and talking to Kiba- What a cute little doggy you are Akamaru.

A sweet voice spoke. – "Hello Sakura. Come sit here with me. Do you want chocolate? I made it myself."- Hinata offered kindly a box with several heart shaped chocolates.

"Thanks, I think I'll have one. So, Hinata, your cousin seems to be getting along pretty well with Tenten."

The long haired boy and the brunette were kissing softly a little away from where the girls were sitting.

"I guess so. I knew thing would work out between them, that's why I insisted with Neji to talk her."

Tenten pushed Neji against a tree and held his hands still as she moved forward to kiss his neck.

"Yeah, you did good. I can see they are hm… very happy."

Sakura observed the couple attentively. Neji was slipping to the ground and pulling Tenten with him. She sat over his hips, legs apart and grabbed his hair with both handswhile kissing him avidly. Sakura hear him saying between kisses "I think you might have turned something on" with a gasping voice.

"Very happy indeed…-" Hinata added, slightly blushed.

"Hello people."- a deep voice called.

"Sai!"- Ino thrown away Akamaru, making Kiba yeall a revolted "Hey!", and jumped to embrace Sai and kiss the living days out of him. They were all laughing at Ino's greeting when…

-"We meet again Sakura-chan!"

"H-Hi Naruto. I wanted to tell you but you wouldn't stop talking…"

"It's ok pinkie! Tsunade told me-" he said, smiling and pointing to his left cheek.

"Is that..?"- Hinata was blushing violently and looking to a figure standing behind Naruto.

"Ha! Sasuke come here, stop being so emoish."

"Emoish my ass. Quit being such a child will ya Naruto?"

Sasuke was in Sakura's class also, she had never talked to him, but had observed him many times. He was so mysterious, acting always so cool and looking arrogantly at people with those black eyes. She had never seen him smiling, and in class he was constantly lost in thoughts with his hands crossed under his chin and his face covered with layers of that black stylish hair of his. Come to think of it, he DID look kind of emoish, but in an attractive way. Sudenly he stared right at her eyes and she felt an impact on her chest. How could someone's gaze be so powerful? She sensed the heat on her cheeks and broke the eye contact by looking down, yet she was aware of him still looking at her.

Things were starting to get serious between Neji and Tenten. His hand was inside her shirt and hers was massaging his leg.

"There are children in here you know?"-Kiba said looking at the two kids playing nearby. –"Guess they didn't listen…"

Sai took a step forward, took a deep breath and screamed:

"There are better places for SEX guys!"

Everyone in the park turned their heads, parents were covering their children's eyes and launching disapproval glances at the couple which was now deeply blushed.

The group was laughing out and loud. Tenten's face was immersed on Neji's shoulder, and He had a smile on his face, the kind of smile that says "yeah, you got me". Naruto was on the grass, laughing almost to the death, not noticing that his head was laying on Hinata's lap. The girl's face was all red, however an amusing chuckles escaped from her mouth. Could it be that Sasuke was laughing too? Sakura turned her head and she saw it, the most enigmatic smile she had ever seen. His mouth was close and a little turned to the right, his arms crossed and his eyes shut, it almost seem he was trying not to show much emotion. Sakura was observing every trace of his face when he opened his eyes and looks right at hers. Immediately she felt pull to another dimension, her heart was beating in shock and she was almost fainting, luckily she was able to put herself together and turn around quickly.

"Are you alright?"- Ino should have realize of Sakura's sudden strange behavior.

"H-Hm, yes. I just need to… take a walk." – Sakura utter while heading to the dense forest on the other side of the park.

"Ok… that was weird, I had never seen her like that."- the blond said before putting her arms around Sai's neck and licking his lips in a seductive and suggestive way.

"Is this chocolate?" –Naruto asked. His head was still on Hinata's lap, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Y-Yes. I made it myself. D-do you want some? "–the girl's cheeks were pink, making her look cuter than usual.

"Of course! You're Hinata, right? The shy girl."- taking the chocolate from her hand and eating it –"This is great!"

"You can take as much as you want."-She was starting to feel uncomfortable, why did she had to wear such a short skirt?! On the other hand, the heat from his head on her legs was nice. But he didn't stop moving his head from right to left, and this was making her skirt go up and up. Until he stopped and looked up, with an interested look on his face.

"Red underwear? Weren't you suppose to be shy?"

With a jump Hinata got up and stepped back. His head hit the ground.

"Don't look at it."

"Ouch! Sorry Hinata it was an accident! Believe it!"

_____________________________________________________________________________

"What am I thinking? How stupid can I be?" –Sakura used to talk alone, it was a way of expressing her emotions without being judge by other people. By saying her thoughts loud they would become real and she could thinks better about them. –"What makes you think he felt the same as you? He wouldn't look twice at you and your ultra big forehead!"

"I think you're wrong."

The strong voice made Sakura turn and face her stalker. His firm hand held the back of her head forcing her closer to him and making her look up to his eyes. He was tall, and when she raised her hands and prevented him from getting any closer she felt his chest, a manly solid chest. There she was, being hold by Sasuke, with her hands placed on his chest. She couldn't talk, she couldn't move; all she could do was to feel. And she felt… Sasuke's free arm pulling her two arms down then his hand holding hers.

"I think you're wrong."- he repeated –"I think I felt the same as you when I looked you in the eyes."

He was so hypnotic, just the sound of his voice had a strange power over her that grew stronger with every inch that he leaned towards her. The way he looked at her was sufficient to make her insides beg for him. She shouldn't feel like that, why was she so weak in the presence of this man? He was close enough for her to feel his hot breath on her lips. Why didn't she move? Why were her eyes shutting?

"From the moment I saw you the only thing I can think about is to make you mine. Will you be mine Sakura Haruno?"

He asked, but he wasn't waiting for any answer. It was almost a statement: "_you will be mine_". He was the alpha wolf and she was his prey. How could she say no to a thing that was wrong, but she wanted so badly? His hand freed hers and with a sudden movement grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to his torso. His lips sucking hers with passion and urgency. Her heart pumping in a combo of lust and fear. He bit her lower lip once…twice, as asking permission for her mouth to open and let him in. And it did, she could feel him smiling in an "_I did it_" attitude. Her hands returned to his chest, but this time instead of pushing him away, she snatched his shirt and pulled him closer. Their mouths moving synchronized, as if they had been doing that for ages. Their juices were mixing. She could taste him; he tasted like some kind of sake, spicy and milky, but also a little sweet. He changed the rhythm, his lips opened a bt more and his tonge entered in her soft mouth, starting to massage hers. Her muscles contracted like if she was going out of air, this only alowed him to embrace her thighter and elevate her head a little more.

Sakura was impressed by how fast her body adapted to this new situation. Her hands were now pulling his shirt, forcing him to bent. Her tongue rubbing his and taking control of the rithm. Suprised she heard him moan in pleasure. The mighty, emotionless and arrogant Uchia was moaning at her movements. Unexpectidly he grabbed her by the waist and pinned her to a tree, forcing her to put a leg around his hips. HIs hand was moving up to her thighs; making circles with his nails, leaving burning lines; she shivered, and he continued his way, up to her... At this point he could feel the light fabric of her panties, all he wanted to do was riping them off...

"No! Don't do that!" - with a strong impact she was able to push him away and start running to the park exit. He saw shiny drops leaving a trace behind her, she was crying.

"Stupid! Why do I always have to ruin everything?"

He punched the tree with an angry look on his face. Drops of sweat were running down his neck and drops of blood were falling from his fist. He let himself fall, with his back on the tree wich was still warm from Sakura's heat. He closed his eyes and bent his head forward in desperation. He could smell her perfume on his shirt, her sweet inocent aroma. A deep breath and his mind wondered. How would it be to have Sakura on his arms? How would it be to give her pleasure, to hear her calling his name in ecstasy? He certainly would not let this questions unanswered, Sakura would be his. His lips opened in a light smile, Sakura would be his.

**End of second chapter! I would love to know what you think about it!**

**If you think there's something wrong let me know, so I can correct it. :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Lets see what happens in this chapter... you might like it... ^^**

**Lemon warning!!!!**

Histerical footfalls up the stairs; a door tears falling in large drops from her eyes Sakura slid down to a fetal position with her back against her apartment's door.

She lived alone since she was 15 years old, her parents were rich and influent business people, but they were always so involved in their work that they barely notice her presence in their lifes. She was just the cute baby who they could cuddle when they felt like it. So at the age of 15 Sakura decided that she didn't want to be a part time daughter anymore and with the money she had saved bought a nice little apartment near the river she loved so much. She had decorated it herself; the floor was in red oak wood matching the bed which had white silky sheets, just like the courtains. Everything was very simple, just the way Sakura liked it, simple. Unfortunatly in that moment her apartment decoration seemed to be the only simple thing in her life. Why had she been so scared? She had had sex befour, with the wronger person she could have sex with,… her teacher.

She closed her eyes and the images formed in her mind.

(**flashback**) One year before:

She had been flirting with Kakashi for a long time. It was immoral, she knew it. But he was the one who started and she felt powerful for being desired by a super hot older man. It had started during his classes, actualy she couldn't undertand how her school coleagues hadn't noticed the way he seduced her. The way he stared at her exposed legs when she was sitting in front of his desk; the way he leaned agaisnt her, with his hands on each side of the table he would whisper the answer in her ear when she questioned him about something, making her feel his hot breath on her neck and then, he would breathe deeply the perfume in her hair. It was a fun game but the aim for more was growing inside of her.

It was the end of a very strange day. Kakashi had been cold with her all day long; she could see something was upsetting him, something serious.

"Maybe he grew tired of me" – she thought as she put on a comfortable red zipper dress (_you know wich one I'm talking about^^_), wich she prefered to walk around the house, instead of her school uniform. – "Maybe this game has gone too far…"

The door bell rang. She turned her head surprised; it was unusual to have visits. When Sakura opened the doo she was grabbed by a breathless Kakashi. "Please" was all he could say.

He held her head between his hands with a look of almost begging in his eyes.

"Kakashi…" – she tried to speak but he planted a soft kiss on her lips as he caressed her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Sakura, please" – his voice was trembling so much that she felt the pity spiraling deep within her stomach. A shiver went down her spine as he kissed her. She felt his mouth opening and his tonge rubbing against hers with desperate passion. He broke the kiss.

"I need you Sakura, I need you so badly"

"Sensei…"

"No more sensei. Just Kakashi" – He put his hands on her shoulders and push the short sleeves of her dress down, the zipper ran quicly exposing her body totally. She was not a child anymore. All he could see was a full grown woman with no more than light blue lingerie. Her fair, flawless skin was glowing in the moonlight giving her an angelic aura. He stood there for a long time, admiring the perfection of that young lady in front of him. Her small round breasts, her thin toned waist, her hips, her legs… all the parts of her body looked wonderful to him. Kakashi shook his head.

"Sorry Sakura, we shouldn't … I don't want to force you to do …"

"Shh… don't talk" – she put two fingers on his lips and smiled timidly, then she started to unbutton his shirt. As she removed it he kissed her neck provoking her with his tonge, she moaned. His time to feel the goose humps came when she put her hands on the button of his pants. She was being too carefull, too slow. With a hasty movement he took his pants off and threw Sakura to the bed. Without giving her time to recover he got on top of her, traped her between his knees and hold her wrists together above her head. Then he started to kiss her neck, her chest, her belly. Sakura's eyes were closed and her fingers curled at every kiss he delivered. Kakashi was holding her tightly, she couldn't move, she was a slave of his will. With his lips he forced her mouth to open and moved his tonge around hers. She was starting to like that situation, so she kissed back feeling the heat rising inside of her. A hand grabed her bra, massaging her breasts underneath it, sudenly with a single shove the bra was ripped of her chest, her eyes opened in surprise. His attention was now centred on the bosom in front of him. He released her wrists, and placed his hands on her chest, letting the warmth from his skin pass to her. He broke the kiss and his lips advanced to her right nipple suking hard, his tonge lick it in circles. She muffled a chuckle.

"It tickl..." – her mouth opened wide and she arched her back. The sensation of his theeth biting her nipple was electrifying.

"Does it tickle now?" – He said lifting his head, and smiling naughtly before getting hit by a pillow in the face.

"Does THAT tickle?" – She said in a triumphant attitude. He smirked and bent to her, his nose touched hers, he was serious again. His hand grabbed her hair and pull her head back, exposing her neck to his kisses. His other hand was wondering somewhere below… she was wet. He removed her baby blue panties and thew them to the floor next to their other clothing. She stood laid on the bed, her arms crossed over her chest and her legs slightly apart. He observed the slim figure breathing heavily over the silky sheets and an animal itch started growing inside him. Slowly he removed his shorts.

"Kakashi" – she whispered – "Sensei, teach me."

He laughed. "I'll do my best. Just be a good student"

"No. I mean, teach me because I don't have a clue how to do this" – she blushed violently and her eyes widened glittering.

"Are you a virgin Sakura?" - He huttered very softly

"Not for long…"

"Are you sure you want me to be your first?"

"More than anything. Kakashi…" – she stoped talking when he moved forward and kissed her belly and up, and up until he stoped on the valey of her breasts. Raising his head he looked at her, he put his hands on each side of her body, suporting his weight. "Sakura…"

She knew the time had come, so she closed her eyes and nodded. He took a deep breath and advanced, letting her feel him between her legs. A cute sound scaped from her mouth indicating she was holding her breath. He forced his member into her entrance, deeper and deeper. She was feeling him little by little get inside of her body, in a mix of pain and pleasure, she was feeling the heat from his skin irradiating just like fire. Her mouth opened in an unheard scream and her hands seached desperatly for something to grab. The sheets, the pillow… they're too soft…

He continued making his way into her until she was filled with his flesh and let her adapt to him inside her. He approached intending to kiss her, instead her nails dig into his shoulders leaving traces of blood and red skin. Her theeth pierced his neck, the taste of blood invaded her tonge and she fell back on the bed breathing arduously. He smiled.

"That was rough, hm?" – His voice sounded weary, but still very sweet.

"Yeah. Will you continue?" – She sounded soft, almost like a kitten.

"Only if you want me to" – He wanted to go on … in fact he was controling himself not to take her and make hard violent sex to her. But he knew he had to make this incredibly special for her, this night was just for her, and so she had to enjoy it. The animal within had to be held back.

"I do"- She wrapped her legs around his back. Slowly he moved his hips back and forward a few times, watching the way her breasts stirred at every thrust. Her lips slightly apart, her eyes closed, her pink cheeks, her concentrated expression. She looked so pretty. His blood was boiling. A little trigger and he would break loose.

"Kakashi…" – she called his name flooded in lust, her voice was sweet and fetching. His heart-beat increased and so did the rhythm of his hips. She moaned loudly, heat rushing trough her veins, she was starting to feel floating, light…

"Kakashi… I-I think I'm…"

"Sakura look at me!" – She did, he pressed his lips to hers cutting her air supply. Immediately she felt the greatest pleasure she had ever felt in her life. Strong, violent, raw pleasure. Feeling her orgasm he set her lips free and allow her to breathe. Her mouth opened delicately, her fingers clutched the sheets and with her legs she tugged Kakashi closer to her body. He too was beginning to come. His hands grabbed her hips and he thrust harder and harder, while her muscles quivered around his manhood. He leaned his head back and enjoyed an orgasm as intense as Sakura's. The delight seemed unstoppable. Two bodies emaning warmth, moaning. The embrace got weaker, he got off of her and she freed Kakashi's back and his moisture which had filled her ran down her legs. They laid on the bed, next to each other, staring at the ceiling.

"Wow"

"Wow" – she agreed – "That was just…"

"yeah, yes it was" – he grabbed her hand and smirked. She nestled to his chest and he put his arm upon her waist and embraced her softly.

"I think I love you sensei" – he kissed her hair, and they slept the rest of the night.

(**End of flashback**)

After that night they have had sex three more times, but the spark was dying and the situation was getting dangerous. If they were caught there would be terrible consequences for both teacher and student. So it was a mutual decision to stop that affair and pretend nothing had ever happened.

And now she was being chased by the Uchia boy. Well, it was good to be wanted by such a gorgeous, smart, mysterious guy. It was an excellent self-steem pumper. Even though she couldn't help feeling a bit scared that all he wanted was stricktly physical. And if it was, would it be bad? He let her body slid to the floor, and waited for the sunrise to bring clarity.

**I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think, I realy like to read reviews =)**

**By the way, someone asked me to write some ShikaTema, I thought about it and wrote a little bit. It's going to be called "Bring me back", I'll upload it very soon.**

**Thanks for reading my story!**


End file.
